The Demon Inside of Me
by TZInusShadow
Summary: After an incident with a Demon Inuyasha,Kagome has become a half-demon.Full summary inside.InuKag MirSan(some)I've finally continued! Sorry for the long wait!
1. Prologue

Summary: While in his demon form, Inuyasha slashes at Kagome. The demonic energy in his 'blades of blood' attack has just enough power to turn her into a half-demon (this is not like those other 'half demon Kagome' stories). After the infusion, Kagome has to learn how to get used to her new powers. While Kaede looks for a cure, Miroku, Sango& Shippo have to deal with two very destructive demons. InuKag& MiroSan (just tiny bits of it).  
  
"Hi!" means speaking  
  
'Huh?' means thinking  
  
-clink- means sound effect  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a normal day in Feudal Japan. The group was settling down in the best cavern in the area that they were after finding a jewel shard. "You know that we don't have time to rest! We have to find more jewel shards!" the silver haired hanyou pouted.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, we've been searching for two days straight and for what, _one measly_ _shard!?_" Her voice had risen with anger.  
  
Then Miroku added, "I agree with Lady Kagome on this one. We are very exhausted and need rest so that we can look for more jewel shard and survive an attack from Naraku if necessary". Inuyasha snorted and returned to his food.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
The next day they were on the search again. Inuyasha was walking in front as usual, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were riding Kilala and Kagome was trying to keep up with Inuyasha. "Slow down, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, you're tired already?"  
  
"Duh! You woke us up extra early to-" Then she started imitating his voice. _"-get an early start_ _on looking for shards of the Sacred Jewel."_ He only snorted at her. "Inuyasha I _really_ think that you're pushing this a little too far! I mean look at Sango!"  
  
When he turned around he saw that she was dozing off. Then Miroku called to her. "Sango. Are you awake, Sango?" She didn't answer. 'Hmm, I guess that she's fallen asleep.' he grinned and lowered his hand .  
  
-rub- -rub-  
  
Then at that moment Sango woke up suddenly. "Baboon pelt!" she randomly blurted out. Then she felt a familiar hand on her bottom. Two crosshairs formed on her head as she raised her fist.  
  
-POW-  
  
How Miroku was unconscious with a lump on his head and a perverted smile on his face. Then he turned back to Kagome. "I really don't see why you humans are so weak. I stayed half awake last night and I'm doing fine!"  
  
"That's because you're half demon!"  
  
"Oh, so now you think having demon blood in you is easy?"  
  
"Oh, I guess that having superhuman powers and super speed is the worse thing in the world, eh?"  
  
"Feh. You really think that being a demon is easy? You wouldn't last one day!"  
  
"I bet you I would!"  
  
"Hey guys! You're getting left behind!" Shippo called from about 100 meters away.  
  
"Don't leave us!" Kagome yelled before speeding up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes of walking later:  
  
"See Inuyasha! We could've stayed for another day or two but _no_! You had to make us look for shards! Kagome already told you that she didn't sense any- "  
  
Inuyasha cut Shippo off by sniffing the air.  
  
"I smell blood and the scent of a demon."  
  
"I can faintly sense a jewel shard to the north of us," Kagome added.  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "All right! Finally some action!"  
  
Soon they get to a slaughtered village. People were scattered everywhere. "Monk, you should say a prayer for these villagers," Sango requested.  
  
But before he could answer, Inuyasha started growling.  
  
"I smell the scent of Naraku and..._Goshinki?_  
  
"Goshinki? But-"  
  
But before she could finish, a giant ogre demon appeared. He looked just like Goshinki except he was grey. With the same spider shaped burn mark on his back. Right next to him was Naraku.  
  
"Muhahahaha! Inuyasha how nice of you to come! I haven't introduced you to my latest incarnation, have I? This is Goshimbo. He was extracted from one of Goshinki's claws. Goshimbo, this is the half-demon who killed your brother. Kill Inuyasha."  
  
Goshimbo growled and Naraku disappeared is a cloud of poisonous gas. Inuyasha takes out his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Hm? The Backlash Wave? You're thinking that you should use it but you don't want to waste it on a weak demon such as me, eh?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Damn! He can read minds too! Oh well, I guess that I should use the Wind Scar on him."  
  
He starts running to Goshimbo charging up the Wind Scar. He sees the two demonic energies. He jumps up to slash through it.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome realizes that this has happened once before. "Inuyasha! Don't do it! It's a trap!"  
  
But he doesn't hear her. Then Goshimbo breaks through the Wind Scar. Inuyasha realizes what will happen and tries to move out of the way. But it was too late, he closes his eyes and waits for the horrible sound of the demon's teeth breaking the Tetsusaiga. But he didn't hear it. Instead the Tetsusaiga was thrown out of his hands.  
  
"This is for my brother, _you half-breed!"_  
  
He slashes Inuyasha with all his might. The hanyou flies across the sky and skids to the ground, covered in blood.  
  
The gang's eyes widen at Goshimbo. Then Kagome's voice rises with anger. "Goshimbo! You know that you can't win! Inuyasha will destroy you no matter what!  
  
Miroku and Sango step away from Kagome with 'sweat drops' on their heads.  
  
"Kagome are you crazy? He can destroy _you_ in one strike!" Sango whispers under her breath.  
  
"Hm hm hm." Goshimbo chuckled. "Sango is right. I _can_ destroy you in one strike. And since you were so bold about it, you will be the first to-"  
  
The Goshimbo's head turned toward the spot where Inuyasha was. Since he was fully turned around, Kagome decided to get an arrow ready.  
  
"Goshimbo, I am going to kill you!" Inuyasha said in a deep voice. Then he looked up and Goshimbo saw that his eyes had turned red, his claws had gotten longer, and his fangs had gotten sharper.  
  
He had turned demon.  
  
Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "You know, you dying isn't really that bad. At least you can finally meet your brother." He smirked before charging at Goshimbo.  
  
He sliced through him in one swipe. It was nearly just like his fight with Goshinki.  
  
Even though the gang was glad that Inuyasha had vanquished the demon, they still didn't want him to stay in full demon form.  
  
"Hey guys," Kagome whispered quietly enough so that Inuyasha couldn't hear. "I need you to distract him for a little while so that I can sneak behind him and sit him."  
  
They nodded in agreement and Kagome started to sneak past the demon in front of them.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and growled. "What is it, Monk?!"  
  
"Um, me and Miroku are thinking about-um splitting up for a little while to look for jewel shards." Sango suggested. "Since I was thinking that Miroku and I needed some time alone. Isn't that right, dear?" She nudged him in arm. He grinned at her. "Anything for you my dear Sango." Then his hand traveled a little too far south.  
  
Sango started twitching trying not to slap the pervert.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Feh, we don't need to look for jewel shards anymore. I've gotten my wish. You two humans can look for them and have _all_ of the time alone that you want!"  
  
Kagome gave them the thumbs-up sign behind him. She tapped his shoulder. He turned around angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
His eyes widened. He knew what would happen if she used that tone of voice. Then he realized what would happen if she did sit him. He would turn back into a half-demon, a spawn that humans and demons alike thought should never walk the earth! No, he wasn't going to turn back. He started panicking. His vision reddened. Kagome was now a foe. He had to stop her.  
  
He raised a clawed arm to strike. Her eyes widened as she held up her bow in defense. It didn't help at all, he slashed it in half along with cutting her arm. She slid a few feet away gripping her shoulder in pain.  
  
Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder. "Inuyasha!" He bit the demon's neck as hard as he could. He was going to avenge Kagome even if he got hurt. Inuyasha only took him off and threw him.  
  
"Snap out of it, Inuyasha!" Miroku started running towards him. He shoved the monk back.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled, while running towards him.  
  
"Heh, don't even _think_ about trying to defeat me, Sango. You saw what happened to the girl-"  
  
He froze in mid-sentence. He felt another demonic presence. And it was coming from...behind him?!  
  
He was struck in the back of the arm. The demon jumped over him head and landed in front of Miroku and Sango. He looked closer at the demon and gaped when he saw...

_Kagome?!?_  
  
Her eyes were bloodshot. She now had fangs and claws and now blood on her hand from when she struck Inuyasha. "Leave...them...alone!" she stated dangerously.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Th-That can't be Kagome!' he thought. 'There's no way-. How could she-. Fine, I'll just go check.' He ended the conversation with himself and started walking towards Kagome.  
  
She went into a fighting stance. "You'd better not try anything funny!" Inuyasha only smiled. "Oh, so you suddenly don't trust me? Come on, I won't do anything."  
  
She lets down the pose. He sniffs the air around her. "So...you've become a half-demon."  
  
Her eyes widen. "Really?" She looks at her claws. She grins and screams at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha covers his ears. "Oh my gosh! I'm a half- demon! I'm an all powerful half-demon! YAY!" She started clapping her hands wildly. Then she saw the gleam of the jewel shard that Goshimbo had. She picks it up and puts it in her little glass bottle. "All right! We have four jewel shards left."  
  
Sango looks over at Shippo with swirls in his eyes, unconscious.  
  
She sighs. "We're going to have to talk to Kaede about this."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the prologue and the most action of this story. The next chapter is when the humor starts in: Ch. 2: Kagome's Demon Training.


	2. Kagome's Demon Training

A/N: I am finally updating the story. In a short recap of the last chapter: Inu turns demon, Kag turns hanyou, and Sango tells herself that they need to tell Kaede about it. So you know, Kagome's eyes are brown now. They were red before because Inuyasha attacked the gang and she was in rage. Thanks to makeyourselfduo, Sesshomaru4eva204, and Keyla for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2: Kagome's Demon Training.

After about a few minutes of convincing, the gang started heading to Kaede's village. When they got there, the villagers started running when they saw Inuyasha and Kagome. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! It's only me and Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the people. They soon stopped and returned to their regular lives.  
  
"_Sheesh._ Does this happen to you all of the time?" Kagome asked.  
  
He held open the mat that led to Kaede's hut. He sighed. "Not all of the time, usually they come at me with arrows and spears."  
  
As he walked in Kagome pondered if being a hanyou would be a good thing.  
  
When they got into the hut Kaede jumped when she saw them. "What has happened to ye and Kagome?" she asked the silver haired demon.  
  
"Nosey as ever, aren't you old woman? If you must know, I turned Kagome into a hanyou. And I think that you can see what happened to me." He put his arms in his sleeves (he didn't loose his kimono top, sorry to all of you who wanted that. =.=) and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Are ye okay Kagome?" she asked the girl.  
  
"Okay!? I never felt better!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Lady Kaede, I don't think that it's a good thing that Inuyasha and Kagome should stay as demons." Sango told Kaede.  
  
"Hm...I think that there might be a cure somewhere for it. I will check with the villagers that know rumors of it and I will get the cure as soon as possible." She told the young demon slayer.  
  
"Anyway, Inuyasha, we should go hunting for shards." Miroku told him.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you monk? I have gotten my wish!" The dog demon growled at him and turned his head stubbornly.  
  
"Please Inuyasha! If we go, I can test my powers. Plus, this may be the only time that I agree on going shard hunting!" Kagome pleaded and gave him the 'puppy-dog eyes'.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Fine. We'll get the shards and kill Naraku."  
  
"YAY! Thank you, Inuyasha!" she hugged him and ran outside. He blushed but turned his head before anyone could see it. "Well, what're you guys waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
The others stood up and followed him. Then Shippo woke up. (Yes he had been unconscious that whole time) "Huh? What I miss?" he looked and saw Miroku and Sango leaving. "_Wah!_ Hey wait! Don't leave me!" he yelled before bounding out of the door.

Somewhere in some rocky mountains:  
  
"Inuyasha, why do we always have to look in the mountain regions?" Shippo asked, breaking the silence through the group. Since the hunt started that day, no one had anything to talk about, especially to Inuyasha who became even more of a hot head.  
  
"I'm not telling you." He replied and continued walking.  
  
"You're mean!"  
  
"You're a fuzz ball!"  
  
"That's better than being a heartless demon that no one cares about!"  
  
That comment made Inuyasha flinch.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome said in shock.  
  
"He shouldn't have messed with me. Anyway why are you taking _his_ side all of a sudden?" he crossed his arms and turned his head.  
  
"What's wrong with Shippo? Why's he mad at me?" she asked Sango.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha replied to her. "He's mad at me, and because my blood is mixed with your blood, he's mad at you too." He started to walk off. "I'm going off to destroy a village. Let's go Kagome."  
  
She stared at him with confusion. "Why do you want me to come?"  
  
"Quit asking questions and let's go."  
  
Kagome rushed after him. After a while Miroku started to scoot behind Sango. (They are riding Kilala) Sango moved forward. "Uh-uh Monk, you're not going to grope me that easily!"  
  
"Sango, I'm hurt at you thinking that I would do something so...unholy like."  
  
"If that was unholy like, you wouldn't be a monk anymore."  
  
"Come on Sango, I know that you've wanted to do the same!"  
  
"W-What?" she blushed.  
  
"Don't play innocent! I know you can't resist me." He put on a sly grin.  
  
"Um, uh, well I, uh..." she couldn't think of a smart comment to get the pervert back so she turned around embarrassed.  
  
That was one thing that she shouldn't have done. He looked behind him and started to rub her bottom. "Ugh!" the blush stayed on her cheeks as she slapped the monk off of Kilala.  
  
Shippo sighed. 'Those two flirt almost as much as Inuyasha and Kagome! And they say I'm not mature enough to know!'

After they were out of earshot of the group Inuyasha decided to break the silence between him and Kagome. "I bet you're wondering why I brought you with me."  
  
"Well yeah. I really don't want to destroy anything."  
  
"Feh" soon an evil smirk snuck across his face as an evil plan formed in his evil little doggy brain. "Whatever...wimp."  
  
Kagome started fuming. She hated it when she was made fun of. "I am not a wimp!" she pouted.  
  
"Yeah you are!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Oh well. I bet you can't catch me!" and with that, he sped off.  
  
"Hey wait!" she sped off also.  
  
They were running through the woods at lightning speed. If someone had spotted them they would only see a glimpse of the blur.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome? Is the wimp getting tired? Does she want to go home and cry to her mommy that the bad demon was too fast for her?"  
  
(I know that this is way out of character but he's having fun, okay!)  
  
She growled out of frustration as she leaped up and pounced on Inuyasha. It had so much force that it sent both demons skidding through the dirt and Inuyasha bumped his back against a tree with Kagome flying into him.  
  
"Inuyasha...Was that how fast all demons run?" she asked muffled by his kimono.  
  
"Dog-demons yes. But not the giant ones."  
  
"If so...THAT WAS AWESOME!"  
  
He covered his ears. "Dammit! Quit screeching in my ear!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Sensitive!"  
  
"Feh. You can run...now let's see how hard you can hit." He stood up from the tree and walked a few steps to the left. "Okay hit me as hard as you can."  
  
"What? I'm not going to hit you!"  
  
"I'll start threatening!"  
  
"What?"  
  
He stopped to think of a good threat.  
  
"Hit me or else I'll destroy the well."  
  
"So. I might have to stay here anyway since I'm half-demon."  
  
He had to think of something better. A few seconds later he though of the most worse thing he could think of.  
  
"As you know Kikyo's a bitch, I guess it runs in her reincarnation line." Kagome's eyes widened. He flashed his fangs in triumph. Soon she put her face in her hands and started whimpering.  
  
He got a stupid look on his face and started advancing towards Kagome. "Kagome I-I'm sorry. I guess that I got carried away, just _don't cry!"_  
  
Now he was within a few inches of her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a smile on her face. "Inuyasha..."  
  
Their faces got closer as Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for it to happen. But the kiss never came; instead an evil smirk appeared on her face as she started chuckling lowly. Inuyasha opened his eyes just in time to see Kagome take a step back and kick him where it hurts. To Inuyasha it felt like Koga kicked him at full power so of course it hurt like hell.  
  
He crouched over in pain as Kagome walked back towards the group. "So _that's_ how hard I can kick? Thanks for showing me my powers." And then she left, leaving poor Inuyasha in the dust.  
  
A few minutes later they were walking side by side again. Inuyasha, of course, was trying to keep his distance from the girl. "Hey Inuyasha" the inu-youkai jumped at first but then answered with a very angry, "What?"  
  
"Here, catch." She threw him two jewel shards. He quickly grabbed them in mid-air and stared at her in disbelief. "What're these for?"  
  
"Just take them. They're for saving me all those times and teaching me to run fast and stuff."  
  
He looked at the shards and then to Kagome "You know that I'll pay you back, right?"  
  
"I don't need you to but fine...we should go back to the group, I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too...wanna race?"  
  
"Sure, that is, if you want to lose."  
  
He 'fehed' and the two demons were off.

"Kagome, give me the ramen!"  
  
"Say please!"  
  
"_Please_ give me the ramen!"  
  
"Now bark like a puppy!"  
  
This had been going on for a few minutes. They had set up camp about an hour ago, Kagome started cooking for the group. She gave the other and herself TV dinners. She also gave them appetizers so that they wouldn't be too hungry. (you know; lollypop for Shippo, chips for Inuyasha, etc.)  
  
Once the ramen was done for Inuyasha he had gone through 23 giant bags of chips. During the time Miroku had commented, "Wow Inuyasha, which is making you hungrier being a demon or getting kicked in the groin?" he laughed at his own joke as Inuyasha chucked one of Miroku's soda cans at his head.  
  
Later on the ramen was finished and the others were eating except for Kagome that is. She held the ramen container over her head and made Inuyasha stand on all fours.  
  
"Roll over, boy!"  
  
He rolled over and barked.  
  
"Do the puppy dog eyes."  
  
He closed his eyes for a few moments and when he opened them they were gold again. Then he made himself look confused.  
  
"Awww! That's so cute!"  
  
He closed his eyes again and opened them to reveal his original piercing red eyes. "Now give me the noodles!"  
  
She tossed them at him and he devoured them in 7 seconds. "I need to go now." He placed his cup and chopsticks down and left.  
  
They decided not to question him or else he'll get mad again.  
  
He came back about 15 minutes later with something behind his back.  
  
"What do you have Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you."  
  
"Please." She gave him the 'puppy look'.  
  
"That's not going to work with me. Good try though."  
  
"Fine." She sat next to Miroku with a mad look on her face.  
  
But the monk next to her didn't notice the look, even if he did it wouldn't matter to him, he would never pass up a 'groping opportunity'.  
  
Sango though, saw what the pervert was planning. "Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?" but she couldn't react fast enough because right when she answered she felt a hand on her bottom.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" she brought her hand all the way back and slapped him all the way across the clearing. Sango stared at Kagome in amazement. "Kagome,"  
  
Inuyasha punches him hard in the head. "Damn pervert!"  
  
Sango ran up to Kagome and started shaking her hand wildly. "Kagome that was amazing! You have to teach me how to slap like that!"  
  
"Sure Sango."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and saw how short Kagome's skirt was getting. He sighed. "Kagome you really need to get out of those clothes!"  
  
She stared at him angrily and slapped him right next to Miroku.

For some reason Kagome couldn't sleep on the ground that night. She had knocked Shippo off a few times so he want to sleep next to Kilala.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"What am I? Your father?" He thought for a moment. "Climb into the tree next to me."  
  
She did so and almost fell out. But as soon as she got in she quickly fell asleep.

** PLEASE READ THIS**  
  
I am putting up a poll now. Question: Who do you want in the next chapter? Koga or Sesshomaru? Whoever gets the most gets in the next chapter; the other one will be in the chapter after that. But think about it. The person in the next chapter will have a shorter appearance. Thanks for reading!  
  
REVIEW!


	3. The Green Kimono and Sesshomaru

A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys, I had to stay at my grandmother's house while my parents went to the Prince concert (which was canceled). So you guys have voted and Sesshomaru will be in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and comments. No flames yet and I want it to stay that way! Anyway here is chapter 3.  
  
Chapter 3: The Green Kimono and Sesshomaru  
  
===  
  
In Kagome's tree in a clearing in a forest:

"Kagome. Wake up." was what Kagome heard the next morning, which disrupted her peaceful slumber.  
  
"Not now mom, just 5 more minutes." She replied. Then she swiped lightly at where the voice was coming from and turned around, which didn't work because she was in a tree and nearly fell out. But before she could fall out she felt two familiar arms catch her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm not your mother, but I'll have to take care of you like her won't I?" she blushed from embarrassment and broke out of his grasp.  
  
She looked up and saw that the sun had barely risen. "Inuyasha! Why'd you wake me up this early? I went to sleep late, remember?" she yelled at the boy while rubbing the sleep from her eye.  
  
"Hush, you'll wake up the others. Anyway I woke you up to ask you something." He turned his head around and said to himself out loud, "Man I feel so stupid saying this!"  
  
She quirked an eyebrow, 'What could be so embarrassing?' She thought to herself.  
  
"Well Kagome...I've wanted to ask you this for a few hours so you better listen up...but before I do you better promise not to sit me!"  
  
"Okay I promise. Now tell me what it is!" she stared deeply into his eyes. 'Could he want to ask me if I love- no he loves Kikyo."  
  
(Darn Kikyo for contaminating Kagome's mind with sadness!)  
  
She shook her head and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome...I wanted to ask you..." he took her hands in his. "Will you...make me something to eat? I'm really hungry!"  
  
Then Kagome's face went into an evil look. "_INUYAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
On the ground the monk and demon slayer lightly came out of their sleep.  
  
"My, wasn't that a nice wake-up call?" Miroku commented to the woman next to him.  
  
"Indeed it was, monk." She replied sarcastically. She looked up and saw Inuyasha hop out of Kagome's tree and start jogging towards them.  
  
He suddenly stopped in front of them. "Miroku. Sango. If you see Kagome tell her that I-"  
  
"Here's your _breakfast_ Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome yell menacingly at him. He slowly turned his head towards the sound of her voice and saw her running towards him with a frying pan. He yelped and ran for his life.  
  
As Kagome passed, Miroku and Sango shook their heads at the two demons that passed. Just then, Shippo started to stir awake.  
  
He yawned and sat up from his spot next to Kilala. Then he stared at his two left human companions. And asked, "What I miss?"  
  
"Don't worry Shippo, you'll see it again tomorrow." Miroku answered and shook his head again.  
  
===  
  
Of course like every argument between Kagome and Inuyasha, they soon forgave each other. But not without Inuyasha getting hit a few times and the group getting mad at him for making her mad. So during the time that the group was eating their breakfast, our favorite dog-demon (unless you're a Sesshomaru fan) was getting the silent treatment from his comrades.  
  
"Hey guys!" Inuyasha said with his mouth full of ramen. (I still don't get why people always make him a ramen maniac. I think that he might be in love with chips and ramen)  
  
The others just kept on eating.  
  
He growled. "Fine be that way!" He swallowed his food and put his empty container and chopsticks down. Then he walked across the little circle that the group made and picked up Kagome. "We're leaving for a while," he told the others.  
  
Kagome looked down at her spilled food on the ground and glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Where in the heck are you taking me?"  
  
He didn't answer and just kept on walking.  
  
When they got of sight of the group he started walking faster.  
  
"Why are you speeding up? Do you want to be alone with me that much?" she smirked at her own comment.  
  
Inuyasha growled and put her down. Then he reached into his kimono top and pulled out some folded up green clothing. He threw it to her and said, "Here take it. It's a present from me as payback for giving me those jewel shards."  
  
When Kagome unfolded it she saw a fire rat kimono but it was dyed green. Her eyes were shining as she looked up at him. "Where'd you get this? You don't have any money so how did you get it?"  
  
He smirked an evil smirk. "Well...let's just say I got it for free from this hideous fool that made fire rat outfits..."  
  
===  
  
Flashback:  
  
Outside of a small village:  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the village after asking a villager about a rumor about a man who made fire rat clothes. But of course he had to close his eyes, keep from smiling and keep his hands behind his back so he wouldn't scare anyone. But after the person wouldn't tell him he had to scare it out of him.  
  
The person told him that the man lived outside of the village and was usually sleeping against a large tree.  
  
Before he got to him he closed his eyes and tapped the man. "Wake up you old fool!"  
  
The man woke up. "Who dares wake me?!"  
  
"That would be me." He replied cockily.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to make me a fire rat kimono like mine." He tugged at it. "Except a little smaller."  
  
"Who's it for?"  
  
"It's none of your business of who it's for."  
  
"It's for a girl isn't it?"  
  
He blushed. "How did-I mean _no_!"  
  
The man chuckled. "Fine."  
  
"One thing though, I don't have any money."  
  
"What?! Well then if-" He paused and saw that Inuyasha had 2 jewel shards. "Well it seems that I can make it. All you have to do is give me those two shards of the Sacred Jewel -smirk- and we're even."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, which showed his fangs. "Sorry but no can do."  
  
The man frowned. "Then I guess that I can't make it."  
  
Inuyasha had to chuckle at that. "It is to my greatest advisory that you do, old fool."  
  
"And what if I don't? What will you do if I don't, boy?"  
  
In a blur of a motion, he had the man by the neck, eyes open and fangs curved into a smirk.  
  
"A-A demon!" the man stuttered out.  
  
"That's right. And since you acted so rude, you now have to-" he paused when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and saw the villager that told him the rumor and about 34 other men.  
  
"There's the demon that came to our village! Let's get him men!" he commanded at the other men.  
  
Inuyasha placed the man down. "You had better not run, this'll only take a second."  
  
He turned his attention towards the men and jumped up. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
As the dust disappeared the village men were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"As I was saying, since you were so rude to me, you now have to-"he thought for a moment. "-make it green while you're at it! And make it quick! I need to get back to my group!"  
  
===  
  
"You mean you killed 34 village men and threatened someone just for me?" Kagome asked the dog boy after he told her what happened.  
  
"Uh-yeah?" Inuyasha said cautiously, afraid that she might get mad.  
  
Her eyes widened she smiled a huge smile. "Thank you Inuyasha!" She leaped at him and got him in a huge bear hug. Then she kissed him on each cheek and leaped off.  
  
He stared at her bewilderedly as she started walking off.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? I'm getting changed into my kimono and we're going to look around." Then she went into the forest. "And you'd better not try to look or else you'll be a dead demon!"  
  
Inuyasha, of course, didn't hear what she said though. He was in a little world of his own. '_She just kissed me?!_' He thought loudly to himself. If someone were there with him in the clearing, they would've sworn that they would have seen his eyes flash gold for a second or two. Then, in a rare moment, he smiled a full-hearted smile. He leant against a tree and sat against it. He sighed and waited for Kagome to come back.  
  
(Believe it or not, I was listening to Owarinai Yume (3rd Inuyasha theme), Dearest and Fukai Mori while typing that little section)  
  
===  
  
"Wow! This thing's much lighter than my school uniform" Kagome said while flying through the air. She was now wearing her new fire rat outfit. I made her look like a small human Inuyasha but without the 'I hate being human' scowl. All she needed was some rosary... (I just gave myself an idea! Look for that later on.)  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand, was all the way in front of her doing high jumps and flips in the air and every once in a while a laugh would come out. It could be stated that Inuyasha was now the most happiest demon ever, half or not.  
  
But soon that celebration in his head ended as a familiar scent hit his nose. He growled and skid to a halt on the ground with Kagome following his actions.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she automatically asked out of alarm of him stopping.  
  
"Grr...Sesshomaru! Show yourself!" he yelled out.  
  
A few seconds later, he heard a chuckle come from some bushes. "It seems that you're on target for once, little brother. Who finally cracked _your_ skull?" Sesshomaru said while emerging out of the bushes.  
  
(Sorry, that was out of character having him crack a joke like that. But that was for the –twitch- 'Fluffy' fans since I don't know what he'd say in this situation. P.S: Freaky thing is, I named my cat Fluffy when I was little)  
  
"Ha ha ha! Very funny! Now tell me why you're here!" He stood in front of Kagome as protection.  
  
The pure demon smirked at the two. "Why do you ask? Were you having fun with your woman?"  
  
They both said spontaneously, "She's/I'm not my/his woman!" Then they looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"Heh. Just kidding little brother. Anyway what happened to your woman? Her scent is different."  
  
"Again with the little brother and woman stuff! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Can a guy say hello to his brother and sister-in-law-to-be?"  
  
He smirked and started walking towards his brother. Inuyasha took a step back and flexed his claws.  
  
Sesshomaru now stood right in front of Inuyasha. Neither had made a single movement for a few seconds. Then Sesshomaru did the most unsuspecting thing ever. He grabbed Inuyasha in a headlock and...started ruffling his hair.  
  
Kagome just stared at them both with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm just so happy! Finally he becomes a demon again! And at least he can't touch the Tetsusaiga either!" He let go of Inuyasha and started cackling evilly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at each other, then his brother, then each other again. Soon he stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "As you know, I have a reputation to uphold. So I strongly suggest that you never tell anyone about anything that just happened." Then he ran off into the woods.  
  
The two demons just stood there and looked at the spot where Inuyasha's brother just was a few seconds ago.  
  
Kagome pulled the collar of her kimono top up to her nose and took a quick whiff. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...did you put something on my kimono? Cause I know that that didn't just happened."  
  
Inuyasha just looked down at her. "Yes it did happen. And the strangeness, I bet, is just beginning."  
  
===  
  
A/N: Well thanks for waiting and reading. I 'm watching that Soul Piper episode on Adult Swim now. It's like 11:34pm (I'm putting this down so that when I read this later in the future I'll remember it) so no more writing for me today! I might start the next chapter tomorrow. Well wait for the next chapter: Koga and The New Pervert at the Hot Springs. See ya soon! Question: What's the name of Inuyasha's kimono that people put in their stories a lot? I know it starts with an 'H'. Please help!  
  
Review!


	4. Koga and The New Pervert at the Hot Spri...

A/N: /cracking up/ Oh my GOSH! Last Saturday's episode, Farewell days of my youth, was HILLARIOUS! Anyway, sorry for saying that I'd update a long time ago. I couldn't feel the funny, plus I was in a small depression after getting flamed a billion times on my one story. So thanks for the reviews and comments and here it is.  
  
===  
  
Chapter 4: Koga and The New Pervert at the Hot Springs  
  
Kagome decided to walk close to Inuyasha after their little 'encounter' with Sesshomaru. "What's up? Why are you so scared? It was just Sesshomaru." Inuyasha asked her calmly.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this? You know Sesshomaru better than me and I know that that was _not_ normal!" She huddled closer to him.  
  
"Kagome have you been reading those 'comic books' again?" He smirked. "The last time you did, you threw a book at Shippo because you thought he was from space and wanted to suck you brain out." He started tapping his head.  
  
Kagome frowned at his remark. "I didn't think he was an alien! I just was really tired and he surprised me. And no-"She slapped the hand that he was tapping his head with. "-I'm not crazy."  
  
Inuyasha stuck his arms into his sleeves. "Could've fooled me." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
But he forgot that Kagome had hearing almost as good as his. She narrowed her brow. "Do you want me to show you how hard I can kick again?"  
  
He got a stupid look on his face and backed up a little. "N-No. You don't need to do that!"  
  
Then his face got serious again as he sniffed the air. He cringed. "Damn!"  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, getting scared.  
  
"It's that wolf! God, his scent is more worse than usual!"  
  
She decided to sniff the air too. "Koga? I think I smell him too."  
  
Suddenly a familiar tornado came towards them at full speed. Koga emerged from it and grabbed Kagome by the collar.  
  
"Alright mutt-face, tell me why you smell like Kagome you thieving-" He took a good look at the person that he was strangling and saw that it was Kagome.  
  
He quickly placed her back down and sniffed the air around her. "Kagome...why do you have Inuyasha's scent? And why are you a half-demon? –growl- Did dog- breath over there do something to you?"  
  
"No Koga, he didn't do anything, let Inuyasha explain."  
  
Koga turned towards Inuyasha and covered his nose. "Mutt-face, you're scent has demonetized? You had better not have touched my woman, or else."  
  
Inuyasha growled, bearing his fangs. Then his 'brilliant' brain hatched up a plan that would send Koga off the edge.  
  
He walked toward Kagome. "Or else what, wolf? I was much more powerful than you as a half-demon." He flexed his claws. "I bet I'm well over _three times_ your power as a demon."  
  
"In your dreams, dog-boy!"  
  
"Keh, say what you want." He put an arm around Kagome. "At least I have 'my' woman."  
  
(Enter the music that they use on the show when something funny happens)  
  
Koga's eyes widened. "Y-You're lying. Kagome make him tell the truth!"  
  
Kagome was about to say something but Inuyasha whispered softly enough so that only they could hear. "Play along so that he can leave."  
  
She only nodded and stood there.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Koga yelled at the other male demon.  
  
"Keh." He rested his head on hers. "Can't two people who love each other exchange sweet talk?"  
  
"_S-Sweet talk_!" Koga was now blushing madly.  
  
"Koga, do you know the rules of half-demon mating?"  
  
"_M-Mating?!_"  
  
"Yep. And did you know about the rule that a half-demon's mate may become a half-demon also?" He smirked at the wolf.  
  
"Y-You mean that Kagome-"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled lowly. "That's right, wimpy-wolf! I got Kagome way before you even tried!"  
  
Koga was silent for a long time after his remark. Then his confusion quickly turned into anger.

"You dog-faced bastard! How _dare _you take Kagome away from me?! I swear that you will die here and now!" Then he charged at Inuyasha, blindly with rage.  
  
But now, as a full demon, he could think more clearly. He swiftly grabbed Kagome and leaped out of the way.  
  
He placed Kagome to the side and told her to stay there. Meanwhile, Koga was trying to pull his hand out of the ground.  
  
Inuyasha, of course, didn't let his opponent get up. Instead he punched him square in the jaw.  
  
Koga skid back a few feet in the ground, bringing dust up. He got up and yelled so that both Inuyasha and Kagome heard.  
  
"You may have won this time mutt-face! But don't think you've won Kagome from me! I'm going to get answers and when I do I_ swear_ that you will meet your demise by my bare hands!" Then he ran away in his tornado leaving the two in the dust.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't fazed at all by the wolf's threat. "Let's go Kagome! It's getting late and I'm getting hungry!"  
  
The girl ran up to him and started walking beside him. "Um, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why'd you make Koga think that I was you're mate?"  
  
He blushed scarlet. "You wanted him gone, didn't you? Plus," He tugged on her haori. (Thanks to the person who told me) "Remember when he grabbed you by the collar? He was so used to my half-demon smell that he almost attacked you! Who _knows_ what could have happened if he didn't find out that it was you!"  
  
She smiled at him. "Well I can't be mad at you for being concerned. Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Now can we please get to camp?"  
  
"Fine, you don't have to be so bossy!"  
  
===  
  
About a few minutes later they made it to the group. Everyone asked Kagome about where she got the new outfit. Shippo made a comment about how it smelled like Inuyasha and if he was going to have a little playmate soon. Which got him a bump on the head.  
  
About an hour later the girls went to the hot springs for a little 'girl time'. Which left Inuyasha and Miroku at the campsite. For once, Miroku hadn't tried to peek on the girls at the first chance he got.  
  
"Um, Miroku, I have to go do –cough- something."  
  
"_Whoa_, Inuyasha! _Too_ much information! Go do what you need to do." He shooed the running demon away.  
  
He leant against a tree and looked around, noticing that he was alone. Then he picked up his staff and started walking towards the hot springs, leaving poor Shippo alone sleeping.

The Hot Springs:  
  
"So tell me Kagome, what happened after Koga came?" Sango, after missing a full day of 'fun', wanted to know all about what happened.  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well um...Inuyasha told Koga that he and I were mated." She started twitting her thumbs nervously.  
  
Sango's eyes were huge. She splashed at Kagome. "Kagome, you sly girl, you!"  
  
She splashed her friend back and it turned into a splash fight.

Miroku sneaked through the brush around the hot spring that the girls were. "Heh heh. Now I can do all the spying I want without Inuyasha's beatings!"  
  
He crept closer and was about to look but he saw a red figure to the right of him. He snuck closer to it and saw that it was Inuyasha...staring at Kagome...sniffing her haori top...doing something very nasty that he saw in one of Kagome's 'health books'.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, you _PERVERT!!!_" Miroku yelled at the dog demon.  
  
Which was a bad mistake because the girls heard. "Miroku you dumbass!" Inuyasha harshly whispered.  
  
"Sango, did you hear that?"  
  
"I sure did, and I think that it came from over there!"  
  
"W-Where are my clothes!"  
  
"Grab a towel and let's go over here!"  
  
They ran over to where the noise came from and opened the bushes.  
  
"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango yelled and slapped him.  
  
Kagome just stood in front of Inuyasha. One small problem, he couldn't stop what he was doing.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, I can explain...W-Why are you looking at me like that?...Why'd you pick up that rock? Why'd-"  
  
The view was shot to the sky as the screams of agony were heard.  
  
Shippo woke up to the screams. He sighed. "I knew that Miroku's pervert- like nature would get to him one day." He shook his head and drifted back to sleep.  
  
===  
  
Sorry about the ending. I was watching Futurama so I was distracted. Anyway that's the end of this chapter. Next time: The Chapter of Fluff. More romance. Sorry for the wait. I agree with Chris Rohden on that comment about Koga. And Kitsy, -grin- I agree with your plan against Kikyo you might like next chapter. -chuckling like Naraku-  
  
Any questions or comments then e-mail me or review.  
  
REVIEW!


	5. Chapter of Fluff

A/N: S-Sorry for the looooooong wait. I've been playing the Sims constantly and haven't been writing! You guys may like this chapter. This is the fluff you've been waiting for! Note: I don't hate Kikyo…or do I- anyway I only like her cause she scares Naraku and is calm and stuff. (But if I make a story with my friend, she has a 90 chance of being bashed)

And a little bit of a spoiler: In the 1st video game Demon Inuyasha at first didn't know Kagome, but if she beat him he would remember her name and stuff. Kikyo on the other hand he totally forgot. So I personally think that Kikyo doesn't have a big impact on his life now like Kagome does.

* * *

Chapter 5: Chapter of Fluff.

We see Inuyasha and Miroku cowering in fear while trying to cover their heads and Kagome and Sango towering over them with items. (fully clothed)

"W-We're sorry! We won't do it again!" The both said as they started bowing to the two women.

Sango huffed and threw a final rock at Miroku's head. "I'm getting tired of these two. Inuyasha, a word of advice, stop hanging around Miroku, for he will be the death of you." Then she walked away.

"Sango's right Inuyasha. I never knew you were such a pervert!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha bowed his head in disgrace, "Sorry-"

"Sorry won't cut it, Inuyasha! I don't think that I can trust you!" Then she walked off, following Sango.

Miroku stood up. "I agree with Kagome," he turned his head towards the other boy on the ground. "That was _totally_ perverted." Then he also walked away, following the path of the two women.

Inuyasha sat in his spot in shock. 'Kagome doesn't trust me anymore?' His face formed into a scowl. 'Damn it all!'

Then he thought for a second and his face became confused. "Wait a second…did Miroku just call me a pervert? Me, Inuyasha, a pervert?" He shook his head. "I-I need to go clear my head!"

Then he went off for a walk in the woods.

* * *

The Campsite:

The group is sitting around the campfire in silence.

Miroku coughs. "Well I personally think that what Inuyasha did was very pervertive!"

Sango glared at him. "It's you're fault, you lecturous monk! If we've lost the toughest guy in our groupto your pervertivness I'll…I'll do something that I swear you won't like!"

'Yeah right. There's no way she could do anything worse than slapping him. She couldn't even make up a good threat.' Kagome thought.

Shippo sat up from his spot next to Kilala and faked a yawn. "What'd I miss?"

Sango turned to him. "Nothing, go back to sleep Shippo."

Shippo frowned. "Fine."

Kagome stared at the sky. "I wonder where Inuyasha is…"

In the middle of some woods:

Inuyasha is jumping from tree to tree towards a lake. "I'll let the gang cool down for a bit. I need a drink!"

He jumped off a tree and started walking. But as he walked he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned around. "Kagome?"

A few seconds after he said that Kikyo emerged from behind a tree.

"Who the hell are you! And why do you look like Kagome!" He flexed his claws, about to attack the woman.

She kept her face expressionless. "Inuyasha, what has happened to you?" She stepped towards him. "Let me turn you back to a half-demon."

He took a step back. "How do you know my name, wench?"

She smiled. "How could you forget me? After all, you did give your life to me."

He smirked. "Why would I ever give my life to you? As a hanyou, my nose must've been broken. You smell like the dead combined with clay. Plus you have a demonic aura around you." He showed his fangs. "Luckily I don't have to go back to being your slave."

And as he said that he walked past her. She stared at him as he went. And as she watched him leave one thought crossed her mind, the only person whom he would turn into a demon for. Kagome.

* * *

At the campsite:

Kagome sat on the ground wondering when Inuyasha would come back. Her human comrades were asleep. Shippo got up and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome, don't worry about him. You should get some sleep."

She ruffled his hair and smiled at him. "You're right Shippo. We might have a long day tomorrow anyway."

He grinned and ran back to Kilala.

The smile was wiped off her face as she thought of the worse. 'Why do I have this uneasy feeling that something's happened?'

Just as she thought that, she heard rustling in the bushes next to her. A familiar scent passed her nose as she smiled with glee. "Inuyasha!"

He emerged from the bushes and wiped some leaves from his hair. He looked at her with a confused expression. "What's gotten _you_ so happy?"

Kagome frowned. "I can't be happy that you came back? I was worried!"

"I would've gotten back earlier. Except I ran into this woman who looked just like you."

Her eyes widened. "Kikyo?"

"Did I know her or something?"

She nodded. "50 years ago she suggested that you become a human and live with her."

He stuck his nose in the air. "I must've been foolish. Me? Become a human? Feh! Some love-sick puppy I was!" He yawned. "We should get some sleep."

He jumped in a tree. "Come on Kagome!" He called down to her.

"Huh?"

"Come on up. I won't bite…" He smirked. "Much."

Confused, she jumped into his tree. She leaned against his shoulder for comfort. "Goodnight Inuyasha."

He blushed and leaned his head against the tree. "Good night, Kagome."

* * *

The Next Morning:

Kagome woke up to red eyes the next morning. She screamed and jumped back.

Then she heard familiar taunting laughter. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!"

He only laughed harder. Angry with him she looked for the nearest thing to throw. She saw a water bottle and opened it.

Inuyasha was in tears now. "Inuyasha…" He heard Kagome call. "What?"

She smirked and jumped into his tree. She emptied the bottle onto his head. "Now _that_ was funny!" Then she herself started laughing.

His hair was slopped over his face. His embarrassment turned into fake rage. "KAGOME!" He yelled before chasing her.

The group was woken by the commotion. As the hanyou and demon ran out of the camp Shippo spoke up. "We should leave them alone."

"Indeed." Miroku agreed.

Sango was about to agree also but she (once again) felt Miroku groping her again.

She slapped him. "Lecturous monk!"

In a nearby village (not Kaede's Village):

Inuyasha was still chasing Kagome. The villagers started forming in small groups and whispered among themselves.

"Why is that demon chasing that half-demon?" a man whispered.

"Maybe it crossed the demon's territory." Another man whispered.

"Well I hope that it meets its end today! That's one less half-demon that the world will have." An old man whispered a little too loudly.

Kagome stopped and turned to the men. "Listen! One: Don't refer to me as an 'it', I'm a girl. Two: What do you have against half-demons anyway? What've they done to you? Three-

Inuyasha ran into her, cutting her off.

"What's up?"

"These men are talking about me." Her voice had a Shippo-ish tone to it.

He turned towards the men and flexed his claws. The men stepped back in fear for their lives.

Then he put his hand down and grinned. "I don't feel like killing old people today, they don't scream as loudly as younger people."

One of the men stepped up. "How dare you insult us! Why are you protecting this dirty half-breed anyway?"

Kagome stepped up. "Hey! I'm not dirty!" She turned her head. "I'm probably cleaner then all three of you." She mumbled.

Inuyasha turned around, "I don't need to explain myself to a bunch of humans. Let's go Kagome." And with that said he walked off.

Kagome followed, not knowing why they were going. It seemed like a nice village, aside from those 3 men.

Inuyasha spoke up. "Um…Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when you told me not to look in your diary?"

Flashback:

Kagome came back from her time, heaving her backpack over the hem of the well. She was greeted by Shippo leaping up and tackling/hugging her.

"What the hell took you so long?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

She gave him a mad look. "My mom took me shopping since my uniform got dirty and bloody again!" She pointed to herself, showing that she had on a new uniform.

Inuyasha 'fehed' and turned his head. But turned back to see her pull out a blue book. "What's that?"

"It's called a diary. People in my time keep their secrets and other things in these."

"Well that's a dumb idea." He snatched the book and looked in it. "Why's it blank?"

She snatched it back from his grasp. "I haven't written anything in it yet. Plus, you don't look in other people's diaries. So promise me that you won't."

He turned his head. "I don't have to promise anything!"

She turned his head so that his gold eyes stared at her. (Yep, this was before the incident) "Look me in the eye and say that you won't look in this book."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't look in your book."

She gave him a serious look. "You promise?"

"I promise."

End Flashback:

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that was a few months ago…why?"

Inuyasha took a step back. "Well you see yesterday when you were sleeping Shippo went into your bag…"

Flashback:

Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep. It wasn't easy for him to sleep with someone that close to him.

Suddenly he heard the scurrying of feet bellow him. His ears perked up and he growled. The thing squealed and stopped in its place.

Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome against the tree without waking her and jumped down.

He walked towards the intruder. It took a few steps back and covered itself with its hands. "Inuyasha! It's me, Shippo!"

Inuyasha smirked. "I already knew that! I just wanted to scare you."

Shippo growled. "You didn't scare me!" He yelped as the older demon picked him up by the tail.

"Anyway what are you doing?"

He frowned. "I was really hungry and wanted to get a lollypop out of Kagome's backpack." He let himself free. "Could you get me one?"

Inuyasha walked over to the bag. "Sure, I feel very generous today." He unzipped it and, after throwing some stuff out, gave the young kitsune the lollypop that he asked for.

After Shippo walked away Inuyasha started putting stuff back. 'She's kill me if I don't put this- Oh?'

During his clean up the dog demon stumbled upon Kagome's blue diary. "It's that book!" he whispered to himself. It said: 'Kagome's Diary. _DO NOT LOOK IN, SOUTA!_'

He smiled evilly. "It doesn't say anything about me so…" He picked up the diary and flipped a few pages.

End Flashback:

"_YOU READ MY DIARY!_"

He covered his ears. "You didn't have to be so loud, dammit!"

"Inuyasha!" she started chasing him again, swinging her fists wildly.

"I swear I didn't read it!"

"LIAR!"

Inuyasha decided to speed up. No use dieing at the hands of the only girl who scares him when she's angry.

* * *

In the forest:

Miroku sat against a tree rubbing his sore cheek.

"You'll never get it will you Miroku?" Shippo said with a shake of his head and stood up.

"I'll go ask Keade about something for your face."

"Are you sure that you can find your way there?" Sango asked.

"Of course! I'm a fox demon! We have a great sense of direction!" With that he ran out of the clearing, a few seconds later he came back. "Um…which way is the village?"

The two humans sighed and pointed in a direction.

"Of course! I-I knew that!" He scurried off.

Miroku stared at Sango in deep concentration. She blushed. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Sango…have I endangered our friendship in any way?"

"O-Of course not!" She sat next to him. "We're still friends, even if you are a pervert at times." She stared at her hands. "You're a nice person, Miroku. And I'm sorry if I make you think that I don't like you."

Then Miroku put an arm around Sango's shoulder. She blushed madly. "What are you-?"

He leaned on her shoulder and stared dazed at the sky.

She decided not to say anything, so she wouldn't ruin the moment. And to her surprise, he didn't try to grope her the whole time he was on her shoulder…that is, the time that he was on her shoulder.

SLAP- "PERVERT!"

(That was for the MirokuSango fans )

* * *

In another forest:

Kagome was still chasing Inuyasha. 'Boy, can she hold a grudge!' Inuyasha thought while the chase pursued. Then he skid to a stop.

She bumped into the back. "What's wrong?"

He sniffed the air and growled. "It's that 'Kikyo' person. She's coming closer."

"What!" Kagome screeched.

Then Kikyo emerged from behind a tree. "Nice to see you again, Inuyasha." She looked at Kagome. "And you brought the girl with you." She smirked.

Inuyasha growled and stood protectively in front of Kagome. "What do you want with me?"

"You don't remember? You said that you would die with me-"

"He didn't say he'd die with you!" Kagome yelled cutting Kikyo off. "Inuyasha, don't believe her!"

"Who are you to trust Inuyasha? This girl or the woman who you sold your life to?" She put on an innocent look and started advancing towards him. She lifted her hand to touch him. "Inuyasha let me turn you back…"

Kagome swiftly grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch him." She said in a dangerously low voice.

Kikyo frowned. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Kagome smirked a smirk that she could've only gotten from Inuyasha. "I'll return you to the ground where you belong."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to see you try."

Kagome took her free hand and swiped at Kikyo but luckily she moved out of the way in time without getting injured.

She pulled her wrist free and went for the arrows on her back. Kagome just stood still waiting. "Come on. Give me your best shot!"

"Kagome! What are you doing! Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Inuyasha yelled angrily at her.

She turned to look at him, "She wants to kill you. She's tried many times before. I can't let that happen." She prepares for Kikyo's attack. "She's a demon, living off dead souls and her hatred of you. That's why I must kill her."

"But you wouldn't do this back when you were human so why now?"

She smiled, "I guess it's the demon blood that's making me act like this."

"KAGOME! WATCH OUT!"

Kikyo shot the arrow and it was aimed straight at her heart. Kagome leaned over in pain, clutching her chest.

Inuyasha stared in terror as Kikyo lowered her bow with a look of victory.

His voice came out in a barely audible whisper. "Kagome. N-No…your not…" He fell to his knees looking at her motionless body. "You can't be…" He moved toward her. "You can't be dead! You're not! You can't be!" His voice was beginning to crack. "Get up! I SAID GET UP!" He began to shake her shoulder. "Kagome…" He lowered his head so that his hair was covering his eyes.

Then he felt Kagome move. He heard hysterical laughing from her. She lifted up her head, bearing her fangs in a smirk. She had Kikyo's arrow in her hand.

Inuyasha stared in disbelief. "K-Kagome? You're alive?"

Kagome stood up. "It's just a scratch." She looked in Kikyo's direction. "Now Kikyo, prepare to die!"

Kagome took off into a sprint towards Kikyo. Kikyo readied another arrow and concentrated her energy into the arrow then shot.

As the arrow soared Kagome grabbed it and broke it in half. Kikyo stared in shock as the girl came closer. She started to slow down. The arrow she had in her hand began to glow.

She held up the arrow and stabbed it into Kikyo's heart. Kikyo's scream echoed through the forest as her body was purified. The priestess turned back into her original form, ashes, dirt and clay. Kagome scooped up the ashes and placed them into Kikyo's arrow holder. (Sorry, don't know what to call it)

"Kagome what are you doing! She just tried to kill you and you're saving her ashes!"

Kagome looked at him with a kind look. "She should be able to rest in peace. So I'm going to ask Keade to bury her ashes again. I don't think that any demons will try and resurrect her again."

In Keade's village:

Inuyasha and the gang along with Keade are at Kikyo's gravesite. Keade is chanting a barrier enchantment. "Ye are very generous, Kagome, for bringing back Kikyo's ashes."

"Thanks Keade." She smiled and bowed her head in prayer. "Pst! Kagome!" She turned around and saw Inuyasha trying to get her attention.

She ran into Keade's hut. "What's up Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, how did you survive getting hit by that arrow? It didn't hit you did it?"

"Yes…it did hit." He looked at the spot where the arrow hit her. The spot was bleeding a little bit. "Kagome! You're bleeding!"

She looked down. "It wasn't bleeding before."

"Let me help you."

"I'm _fine_ Inuyasha!"

"No you're _not_!"

"I _said_ I'm alright!"

"And _I_ said let me help you!"

"Why you being so protective all of a sudden?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace. She gasped at how sudden it was. "I thought I was gonna loose you. Don't scare me like that again." He said in a passionate voice.

She nodded and let him hold onto her.

Outside Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala were outside secretly watching what was happening (like usual)

"I bet that they'll finally confess their feelings by the end of today." Miroku said quietly.

"I'll give them less than a week." Sango replied.

"I bet they'll be too stubborn to confess for a looong time!" Shippo said shaking his head. Kilala mewed in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was long. 11 pages. I already know how Kikyo dies but I want to do something else. If you have any suggestions tell me in a review or e-mail.

Next time: More Secrets of the New Moon and the Gold-Eyed Inuyasha!

Review!


End file.
